Tan ignorante, tan inexperto
by Spike Darke
Summary: Sherlock no entiende por qué alguien puede asesinar por una infidelidad a lo que Watson intenta explicarlo pero el detective targiversa todo y consigue liar a John el cual acaba dando todo por perdido incluyendo el control de sus actos.


Watson esquivó como pudo los libros que estaban desperdigados por el suelo del apartamento y se acercó a la mesa a depositar la bandeja con el té y el plato de pastas.

Sherlock había pasado la tarde enterrado entre sus lecturas, sin apenas moverse del sillón más que para dar un par de vueltas por la habitación murmurando cosas ininteligibles, luego volvía a sentarse como si nada y continuaba devorando cada palabra del papel.

Watson se quedaba atónito solo de pensar en el proceso de almacenamiento de información que tenía lugar en el cerebro de Holmes tras haber terminado de leer aquello que le parecía de su interés, siempre le intrigó la facilidad del detective para separar datos y desechar los que eran inútiles para su persona.

Aunque ignoraba qué era de su interés en esos momentos.

El doctor había estado observándole desde el escritorio, donde más de una vez dejó la pantalla de su portátil de lado para comprobar que Holmes seguía vivo en aquel sofá.

Continuamente se le pasó por la cabeza levantarse de la silla e ir a comprobar si el detective aún tenía pulso, pues no movía nada más que sus ojos.

Éstos se deslizaban de izquierda a derecha una y otra vez, otra…otra…y otra…  
>Solo descansaban de su ajetreo cuando Sherlock paraba un par de segundos y pasaba página.<p>

Le veía tan inmerso en sí mismo que decidió llevarle algo a fin de que recordara que, como ser humano, tenía necesidades las cuales debía satisfacer y comer era una de ellas.

-Te he traído un té y unas pas-…

No le dio tiempo siquiera a terminar pues Sherlock levantó la voz de golpe, tan cerca de John que éste casi cae al suelo del susto.

Estaba tan quieto y tan callado, aquel sobresalto casi le cuesta un infarto.

-¡Sigo sin entenderlo! –exclamó el detective haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Watson.

Se levantó del sillón, subió a la mesa indiferente de que la bandeja se encontraba sobre ella y cruzó al otro lado golpeando el libro con la mano a cada paso, giró en brusco y se quedó mirando fijamente al doctor.

Parecía intrigado, en algún tema el cual se le escapaba de las manos por lo que se veía.

John suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

Holmes volteó y volvió a pasar por encima de la mesa, subió las rodillas al sofá y escondió la cabeza tras éstas.

Parecía un niño enfurruñado.

-¿Cómo puedes matar a alguien porque tu pareja haya tenido relaciones sexuales con otra persona? ¡Es inentendible! –exclamó, se dejó caer hastiado de todo sobre los cojines y recogió las piernas.

La mirada del detective andaba perdida por la habitación, como si Watson no estuviera en ésta.

John sonrió de medio lado, siempre le hicieron gracia los arrebatos de Sherlock cuando algo lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Se enojaba con el mundo y cuando ello sucedía era normal ver al detective enfundado en su batín azul, en posición fetal en el sillón y con el cerebro funcionándole a toda pastilla en busca de respuestas a aquello que tanto le irritaba.

Y así estaba en aquel momento.

El doctor se acercó al borde del asiento que Holmes había dejado sin ocupar y se sentó a su lado:

-No es inentendible –le dijo en un tono dulce, como el que se usa para calmar a un niño.

Sherlock se encogió más sobre sí mismo y frunció el ceño, John entendió aquel gesto como que debía seguir con la explicación pues el detective aún no lo comprendía.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido una relación de pareja con alguien? –cuestionó Watson, aunque bien suponía la respuesta que iba a recibir.

-Algo así es innecesario, así que no

El doctor apoyó la espalda en el respaldo, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió; por primera vez era él quien le explicaba algo al detective.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo –carraspeó- Sherlock, la relación de pareja implica fidelidad por ambas partes…cuando te comprometes a algo así…digamos que es lo que se espera de ti, es como un acuerdo el cual no tendría que romperse ¿Lo entiendes?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

Watson le miró de reojo, su expresión de había calmado un poco y ahora parecía atento a las explicaciones o al menos eso daba a entender el brillo de sus ojos, estaba hambriento de información y deseaba aclararse de una vez.

-¿Entonces tu y yo tenemos una relación de pareja? –cuestionó tras erguirse y apoyarse también en el respaldo con la única diferencia de que había subido los pies al sillón.

John se sonrojó, no pudo evitarlo y negó con la cabeza ya que parecía que le había comido la lengua un gato.

-Fidelidad…ambos nos somos fieles aunque cada uno a nuestra manera, quizá la única diferencia es que tú y yo no nos mostramos afecto como lo hacen aquellos que componen una relación de pareja, pero tanta diferencia no le veo.

-Para ser una pareja hay que gustarse, Sherlock.

-¿Acaso yo no te gusto? –preguntó muy en serio el detective con la mirada fija en su compañero.

Watson notaba sus mejillas arder, decidió voltear para esconder aquel azoramiento pero aun así podía notar la mirada de Holmes clavada en su nuca, esperaba una respuesta.

-Yo…creo que lo has comprendido mal…sí…es eso…voy a calentar el té, se ha enfriado…

John se levantó en un intento de huir de aquella zona de una vez por todas, se tornaba peligrosa aquella conversación, pero Sherlock le tomó de la manga del jersey y tiró hacia sí de tal manera que el doctor cayó casi encima suya, éste se mantuvo con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados del detective.

-A mi me gustas tú, no sé qué problema ves en ello –aclaró con firmeza- ¿Pero yo te gusto a tí, verdad?

John Watson no respondía, no era capaz de articular palabra, quizá interpretaba mal las palabras del detective, quizá él solo estaba hablando de que le gustaba como amigo.

No podía saberlo si no le preguntaba.

Holmes le miró a los ojos, aún no le había soltado y eso suponía que el doctor debía darle una respuesta inmediata si quería marcharse de allí.

No quería creer que fuera la cercanía del detective y el sentir su respiración tan cerca de sus labios lo que le estaba provocando aquel palpitar de corazón de tal ímpetu.

El músculo golpeaba con fuerza su caja torácica y parecía amenazar con romper aquella cárcel de hueso para salir de allí.

Sherlock se mantenía impasible, con los ojos fijos en el sujeto de sus aclaraciones.

Quería una respuesta y la quería ahora.

Pero no la obtuvo y de ser así no supo interpretarla; los labios del doctor presionaron contra los suyos esperando reacción alguna.

Sherlock pudo sentir cada vello de su cuerpo erizarse al contacto con John.

Nunca había besado a nadie.

Placer. Así que el contacto humano era placentero, al menos con su compañero.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por mover levemente sus labios, esperaba que Watson continuara con el beso y así lo hizo.

Le hubiera sido demasiado engorroso seguir él sin apenas saber qué hacer y cómo.

Fue despacio, cada paso del doctor era imitado por su ávido aprendiz deseoso por lo que parecía de más acciones que le resultaran agradables.

John podía notar la tensión en todo el cuerpo de Holmes, acarició sus costados esperando que relajara los músculos.

Sherlock sintió un leve cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo y sin ser consciente de ello dejó escapar un gemido, apenas audible.

Watson tomó entre los dientes el labio inferior del detective y tiró hacia sí consiguiendo unir de nuevo sus labios con los de él.

Buscando avanzar, se abrió paso con la punta de su lengua en la cavidad de Holmes, que aunque reacio a imitarle en un principio, lo hizo tras descubrir cuan placentero podía ser aquello.

Con vergüenza recorrió cada recoveco de la boca del doctor, aprendía rápido.

Excitación.

Holmes la sentía en cada caso y era algo que no dudaba en demostrar.

Pero en ninguna investigación tal sentimiento había conllevado a una erección, es más nunca había tenido una.

Todo era tan nuevo para el detective…

John se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sherlock y dejó de lado sus labios para bajar a suaves mordiscos por su cuello y clavícula.

Holmes echó la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutó con cada leve dentellada de su compañero, todo aquello le estaba nublando la capacidad de raciocinio.

Tanto era así que ya no le importaba lo más mínimo dejarse hacer por el doctor, ni que éste escuchara cada gemido que profería.

Era suyo, al menos lo que le durara aquel momento en el cual no era consciente de sí mismo.

-Las parejas hacen estas cosas…-susurró en el oído del detective para después deleitarse mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Se mío, Watson…mío y de nadie más...

Deseo.

Siempre estaba deseoso de algún que otro misterio que requiriera su colaboración pero jamás lo estuvo de su compañero, jamás sintió la necesidad de devorar cada parte de él y hacerle suyo marcando su cuerpo como quien marca su territorio.

Cuan posesivo podía llegar a ser.

Podía sentir los latidos desbocados de su corazón, cada escalofrío de placer recorrer su cuerpo…le agradaba, no podía negarlo pero necesitaba más.

Quería llegar a aquello que burdamente la gente llamaba orgasmo.

Pero el doctor paró de repente y quedó mirando al detective con una expresión de sorpresa, parecía haber vuelto en sí.

Holmes se abrazó a él y escondió la cabeza en su cuello, su respiración era agitada y aun seguía con la molesta erección amenazando con romperle el pantalón del pijama.

-Los amigos no hacen estas cosas…-susurró el doctor para sí, aunque era imposible que el detective no le escuchara.

-¿Entonces…somos pareja? –cuestionó con seriedad.

-No lo sé…no lo sé, Sherlock….

Con la erección a punto de romper la costura del pantalón dejó de lado el tema para atender primero a sus necesidades.

-Me da igual lo que seamos Watson…pero acaba con esto…-dijo haciendo fricción contra los pantalones del doctor, el cual no pudo reprimir el gemido que consiguió volver a desbocarle y sacar el lado más feroz de su ser.

Y lo desnudó.

La razón del detective volvió a nublarse a cada caricia de su compañero, a cada lamida, mordisco y beso.

Y él jugó a imitarle e inexpertamente fue apretando, acariciando y besando donde parecía que el doctor sentía más placer.

Entonces se recostó contra él y le susurró que quería hacerle suyo a lo que Watson solo pudo asentir.

Las palabras se las llevó la lujuria.

John recuperaba el aliento apoyado en el pecho de Sherlock, el cual estaba mirando al techo, indiferente de lo que acababa de suceder, aunque lo más probable fuera que estuviera analizando cada sensación sentida mientras tomaba al doctor, quizá desde antes de aquello.

Su cerebro rara vez dejaba de analizarlo todo.

Cuando el doctor cerró los ojos, dispuesto a descansar al menos unos minutos escuchando normalizarse los latidos del detective éste se irguió levemente, apoyando la cabeza en el reposabrazos del sillón:

-Ahora lo comprendo todo…

-¿Hhm?

Por primera vez Holmes sonrió abiertamente y le dedico este gesto al doctor, al cual pareció contagiársele.

-Él rompió el contrato de fidelidad…y según tú éste es inquebrantable ¿No, Watson? Y ella lo mató por…¿Cómo lo llamáis? ¿Celos?

Para cuando llegó a esa conclusión John había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, no era de extrañar pues estaba agotado.

Sherlock le miró con ternura y le besó el pelo.  
>Ya le hablaría de ello cuando estuviera descansado.<p>

-¿Sherlock? –le llamó John cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta, dispuesto a irse a su habitación a descansar pues el sillón no era demasiado cómodo para dos personas.

Holmes terminaba de adecentarse y deslizó la mirada del nudo del batín hasta los ojos de Watson.

-¿Sí? –enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cómo llegaste a plantearte la duda que…bueno…hizo comenzar todo esto? –preguntó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, solo recordarlo le azoraba por completo.

El detective volteó, se agachó para tomar uno de los libros que hace unas horas reposaba entre sus manos con las páginas al descubierto y se lo lanzó.

John lo atrapó al vuelo y quedó perplejo al ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Leías novelas policiacas? ¿Era la trama? Pensé que te parecía una tontería leer este tipo de cosas.

-Bueno…la biblioteca estaba abierta y la televisión no funcionaba, además quería comprobar a ver si había suerte y los libros no eran tan predecibles como las series; estaba equivocado.

Watson volteó y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Te quedó claro qué era una relación de pareja y en qué se basaba, Sherlock?–le chilló cuando ya estaba en el piso superior.

-Ciertamente no…pero ya me lo irás enseñando sobre la marcha –contestó el detective.

John se sonrojó.

Sherlock volvió al sillón y se sentó como peculiarmente hacía, tomó un par de parches de nicotina de la mesa y se los puso en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Necesitaba aclararse, analizar cada sensación que había podido sentir en su cuerpo al haber tenido a su compañero de tan lasciva forma.

Había sido algo nuevo para él y por ende debía ser estudiado concienzudamente.

- Quizá la situación requiera de un par de parches más…

Pudo escuchar al doctor bajar aunque lo ignoró por completo, éste se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y miró al detective:

-Que sepas que en una pareja no es uno solo el que va a comprar la leche…-le dijo con media sonrisa en los labios y un rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Somos pareja entonces, cierto? –cuestionó Holmes sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-¿Te…gustaría serlo?

-Es una experiencia muy nueva para mí, un terreno aun inexplorado dicho de alguna forma.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cómo Watson se acercaba evitando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando notó el aliento de su compañero rozándole los labios.

Como en el comienzo de todo aquello.

Y le besó. Con dulzura y cariño, atrapando sus labios y succionándolos con suavidad.

Sherlock supo corresponder y ya no le retraía tanto aquello.

- Yo te ayudaré a descubrirlo, descuida…

Holmes tomó al doctor del cuello del jersey y volvió a tirar hacia sí.

-Prometo serte fiel, no tendrás que matar a nadie ni serás nunca la trama de una mala novela policiaca – le explicó Sherlock muy orgulloso.

Y allí quedaron los dos, uno tendido encima del otro, sonriéndose mutuamente, con el té frío en la mesa y las pastas cogiendo telarañas en el plato.


End file.
